Off World
by The Green Seer
Summary: A twist in the final battle leads to a chain of events different than anyone would imagine. Alone and outnumbered, Rai and Dojo have to travel to another world and find the answer to their problems...the only thing left to save their homes. T for safety!
1. 0 Prologue

**I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. It's just that I have so many ideas that if I don't write them I'll let some good ideas pass just like that. It's really irritating, y'know? I'll try and update my other story too but I'm currently stuck and I'm writing other things that I've ignored for some time. But be sure I'll finish every story I've published so far.**

**So…in the first place , this takes place right after Rai was promoted to Shoku warrior just when the third season ended. Secondly, it's my brother's idea. The story is some sort of crossover with a game he's playing, Metin2, dunno if you heard of it. The game itself doesn't have a plot so I'm using only the world and the creatures presented there. Of course I'll come up with characters that his Highness has to approve first *rolls eyes***

**I guess that's all! Here's the prologue! (I know it's short but it has to!)**

* * *

><p>Jack leaned forward, over the desk in his dark basement with the map of the world laying down in front of him. A sinister grin reigned on his pale face as his latest idea played in his mind. Everything was so perfect that even someone like him couldn't fail.<p>

Around the table stood other familiar faces. There was the heylin witch Wuya, her curved feminine body bent forward and her neon green eyes burning holes in the map. Chase stood impassive and straight, his arms folded over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. Hannibal was in his huge armor, on the opposite side of the prince of darkness and just as excited as everybody else was.

"So…do you agree?" asked Jack his red eyes sparkling more than usual.

"Jack…I have to admit! This is brilliant!" the witch smirked showing her sharp teeth. The other two villains nodded and turned to walk outside the house where everyone was waiting.

With the monks busy with choosing a leader, they would never expect such a sudden attack. "We're going to kick their butts! Muahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters are going to be much more longer…believe me!<strong>


	2. 1 Welcome to our world

**I mentioned before that this story is combined with a game and that my brother came up with it. Honestly I think this could be a great story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, neither the game Metin2 - its universe and its creatures and all - I only own my characters that will appear throughout the story. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to our world<strong>

The black clouds swarmed on the sky, their presence bringing despair and grief to the people all over the world. The darkness casted on the ground shadowed the miserable view as the thunders boomed along with the whimpers of the children and the calls for mercy of the unluckiest ones that survived the catastrophe.

The happy days ended! The darkness won, locking the world in an unbreakable and hopeless fate controlled by the cruelest beings in existence. With the dragons captured and out of the way, there was no possibility the planet could be saved. If you didn't count the two souls who managed to escape by sheer luck from the heylin troops.

"Could you please stop pacing? It's killing me!" yelled a green lizard startling Raimundo who had been walking back and forth since the duo got in a cave around the temple to hide from the army of heylins.

"Well, excuse _me _for disturbing you!" replied the warrior with pure sarcasm dropping from his voice. "But I don't see you trying to come up with a solution. If you hadn't noticed we're two against an army, with huge chances of being found in the next second and no weapons to fight – "

"Raimundo, calm down!" shouted Dojo. The green eyed teen took a breath and plopped down next to him looking worn out and discouraged.

"Sorry!" the whisper barely reached Dojo's ears and he smiled putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't be kid! I get it, you're stressed out but we need to think straight and come out with a plan." the boy nodded and Dojo took that as a sign to go on. "There is no way you can challenge them like this." Raimundo raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'you'. "It's an impossible mission."

The shoku warrior stared into space thoughtfully for a minute. "Why don't we use the Sands of Time to turn back and stop them from the beginning?"

"That's a good idea…if we had the Sands of Time."

"Oh yeah! It was destroyed! Damn it!"

"But…"

"Did my ears just heard a 'but'?" Dojo stared at the ground mumbling to himself incoherent things like 'It could work!' and something like 'I wonder if it's still here'. Getting impatient, Raimundo narrowed his eyes and began tapping his foot. "But?" he repeated.

"Huh…" the dragon looked up at him and scratched nervously his head. "Oh right! So, Dashi once told me about a special stone that has the power to make a wish come true, but he was never clear on the details!"

"Dojo, that's awesome! Where is it?" beamed Raimundo his green eyes sparkling again with hope and determination.

Dojo copied his enthusiasm and answered with a huge smile. "In another dimension!"

The boy's face fell. "What a good way to kill my mood!"

The green dragon smiled confidently. "You don't have to worry kid! Follow me!"

Dojo motioned to Rai to come after him deeper in the cave. A few minutes later, the two stopped in front of a wall. Raimundo watched as Dojo pushed lightly the wall and a staircase appeared going down. The stairs were made of stone and they seemed to be there for hundreds of years according to the dust and cobwebs.

Dojo ignited a torch hanging on the wall and continued to descend in the mountain. After what seemed like forever for the young wind dragon, they entered a room as big as the great hall of the temple filled with shelves, chests and desks most likely containing books and scrolls.

Dojo used the torch to put on fire a candle suspended on the low ceiling that enlightened the whole chamber. Now that he could see it better, Raimundo remained stunned at the dimensions of the room and the multitudes of ancient parchments stuffed inside. Of course he couldn't ignore the fact that the room was messy and very dirty, not like the library from the temple.

"What is this place?"

"You didn't really thought the library was the only place with scrolls, did you? This is where the older monks used to hide all the 'important' scrolls, 'important' meaning too dangerous to be used." The small dragons let the information sink and watched the boy looking curiously around. "Master Fung actually thought of bringing you here to study!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But now we have to find some 'certain' scrolls! Try to look for a map of Jinno and an inter-dimensional spell book…or something like that." Said Dojo before starting to dig in a chest full of dozens of other scrolls.

"Okay! But this is gonna take a while!" the boy mumbled walking to the shelves.

**Four hours later…**

"Hey gecko! I've found that Ji – something map!" yelled Raimundo from behind a desk. He dusted his hair and clothes when his attention was caught by a scroll with the symbol of wind on it. He stood up and walked to Dojo taking the scroll as well.

"Oh hey! Did you know cavemen used to eat lizard's hearts thinking they were saving their souls from their reptilian appearances?" asked Dojo reading from a book.

"That's just stupid and gross and don't forget useless and do you know what this is?" he asked shoving the scroll into the dragon's face.

Dojo frowned as he took a closer look at the scroll. He gasped when he realized what it was. "Where did you find it? Put it back now!"

"What's the dilly?"

"It's an elemental scroll! It's forbidden to you!...For now at least!" Raimundo scowled but stayed quiet and sat down next to him picking another book. Dusting the cover he read it aloud. "'Instant travelling spells for amateurs'! Couldn't this one help?"

Dojo looked up and his eyes widened. "Wait! Don't open it!" the lizard grabbed his wrist and Rai quickly let go of the book which still opened when it hit the floor.

A blinding light engulfed the room as a crack appeared in the opened book. Raimundo and Dojo covered their eyes from the light when suddenly they felt something shoving them forward. A second later they were plummeting to the ground and their eyes snapped open as the forest came closer and closer at an alarming speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"DOJO!" The dragon looked at the boy before getting the message and transforming in his bigger form. Raimundo hold on him for dear life when the dragon started to get control of his flight and descend at a slower pace.

As they landed Raimundo muttered under his breath, the memory of the free fall still fresh in his mind. "That was indeed an instant method of travelling!"

"No kidding! At least we're on Jinno!" Dojo turned small again and coiled around Raimundo's arm. "We need to find a city! Did you brought the map?"

Rai just then realized he was holding both the map and the elemental scroll in a death grip. He put the scroll in his robe then unfolded the map and searched for their location.

"Hm…I think we're in the Pyungmoo Kingdom!" said Dojo rubbing his chin.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh…I don't know! Maybe the fact that the map is showing only this huge area or the name written at the bottom?" replied the dragon sarcastically.

"Fine, geez! Let's hurry and get to a city then. Hope we won't get in trouble!"

"Don't jinx us please!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Come on dude! What can happen?"

"Rai, the Jinno world is one of the most dangerous places ever. There are monsters behind every tree and stone, so we have to be careful!"

The teen watched him doubtfully and struggle to nod. "Fine! But this place doesn't look threatening to me at all!"

He started walking on the path as Dojo huffed. "You would be surprised!"

The duo walked through the forest for already half an hour and the sun shining at the horizon started to slowly sneak beneath the green tops of the trees. Dojo yawned as the last rays of golden light vanished behind the forest and finally spoke. "Let's take a break! I'm tired and I hadn't even walked!"

"Let's!" the wheezing of the air around him thought woke up his sense as an arrow lodged in a trunk passing by inches away from his head.

"No dangers, eh? RUN!" without another word Rai took off in the forest avoiding from time to time the incoming attacks.

"I admit it, okay! I was so dead wrong!" he yelled leaping away from the course of an arrow and on a lower tree branch. His green eyes widened as he sensed a presence behind him and quickly jumped on another branch. An arrow hit the place he has just stood on and looking up, Rai saw in a tree a beautiful woman holding a bow.

The woman was quite tall with short auburn hair and a metal headband on her forehead. Her forearms and legs, from ankles to knees, were also covered with metal guards. She wore a top that wrapped around her breasts and had a strap going behind her neck; her thin waist was marked out by her baggy grey pants and she hold an imposing stance, grey eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Raimundo felt somehow small under her gaze but he fast snapped out of it. "Look ma'am, I don't really want to fight you so could we…" his words stop short in his throat as he felt the sudden pressure of blade on his neck. A chilling voice spoke coldly in his ear, making his hair stand up. "Cease your resistance and you'll leave to see the next day!"

Swallowing, Raimundo slowly dropped his stance as the person behind him tied his hands with a rope. The woman with the bow jumped near them and swiftly shoved her weapon in his guts, knocking him out cold.

**-(-)-**

"Rai wake up! Come on, get to your senses kid!"

Raimundo hardly cracked an eye opened to see a blurry version of Dojo shaking him from the collar of his shirt. He could feel a headache starting but he managed to open both of his eyes to look at his environment. He was in a tent, lying on the cold ground with his wrists tied behind his back. He pushed the pain in his head in the back of his mind and struggled to sit up.

"Where the heck are we?" Rai finally asked sitting in a kneeling position.

"H-Has that lizard just talked?"

The duo looked around them and spotted in the shadows a boy holding his knees up to his chest. The boy had ocean blue eyes and long white hair tied in a ponytail. He leaned forward watching the two with curious eyes. "Is that some kind of novice toad soldier?"

Raimundo bit his lip trying not to laugh while Dojo looked like he would jump at the kid in every second. When he answered his voice was slightly higher than usual. "NO! And who would you be , mister smarty-pants?"

"Name's Shin Sura! And what's a 'smarty-pants'?"

Raimundo watched him with a questioning eye. The boy looked younger that him, maybe with one or two years, but the dragon of wind could feel around him a strong magical aura. On the other side thought, Shin stared at the green dragon with his wide sapphire eyes. His smile didn't vanished from his lips and he didn't even realized when Raimundo started to speak.

"I'm Raimundo, but you can call me Rai, and this is Dojo. He's a dragon."

Shin gasped watching Dojo almost fearfully but Rai still noticed the small glitter of fascination and curiosity. He finally found his voice, even thought it was lower and it seemed afraid to talk. "Are you one of the Fire Dragons?"

Knowing the conversation might take them to nowhere, maybe only to their deaths, Raimundo cut off Dojo as he proudly prepared to speak of his origins and all. "Look Shin, I don't want to be rude but we have to get outta here…or at least _I _have to get outta here. So you could shut up and let me think, and that goes to you too lizard, or you could try and come up with an idea so we can both get away."

The white haired boy closed his mouth at the sudden display of authority and choose to stay silently in a corner and watch Raimundo. He felt the fear and anxiety starting to build up inside of him and the respect for the stranger in front of him growing. Even thought he was on the enemy territory, Raimundo didn't seem to lose his cool and was trying to find an escape plan, also willingly to take him with him.

His eyes fell to the ground as he remembered what happened before he was captured. He acted like a child. He had been stupid and hadn't listened to his mentor…and this was the price.

He was scared. Deep inside, he was afraid of what might happened to him but he covered it with his cheerful and careless attitude. Shin sighed and looked up at Raimundo who was staring outside the tent. Dojo was behind him cutting the ropes with his claws.

"Um…can I come with you?"

Raimundo glanced at him in the corner of his eye and shrugged. "If you want! But don't stay in the way!"

The boy smirked. "I know some tricks too." He then glanced outside too. "It's still night and there are a few guards around. Mainly at the entrance of their village. But there are quite a few patrolling inside too. Today is Saturday so Se Rang and Eun Jung are in charge. They are the left and right hand of their leader."

He turned at Raimundo to find him staring surprised at him. "How did you know that?"

"My mentor told me about the Amazons!"

The wind dragon shook his head. "Ok! What else do you know?"

"Their leader is called Jin Hee and she's the strongest warrior around. Next to command are Eun Jung, Se Rang and Mi Jung. They are quite tough too. We are unfortunate that two of the strongest fighters are in charge with the guarding tonight."

"It's done!" Shin jumped and swiftly turned to see Dojo holding the ropes and Raimundo rubbing his sore hands. "Can I?" Dojo came crawling at him but Shin didn't seem to find something coherent to say.

"Dude, calm down! He's not gonna eat ya!" Raimundo smiled encouraging at him and the boy felt his body relax. He nodded letting the green dragon to rend off the ropes.

When he was done, Dojo slithered back on Raimundo's shoulder and the two boys sneaked out of their prison looking carefully around for any signs of guards. They tiptoed in the base holding their breaths every time a shadow seemed to move or when they heard the cracks of the branches in the wind.

They finally saw the entrance of the village and a woman guarding it. She had her blonde hair tied in two high buns and she was wearing beige baggy pants that were wringed around her ankles and a long green robe on top of it that entirely matched her perfect curves. The red blade she was holding glittered in the moonlight as she expertly played with it in her hand.

Shin gulped behind Raimundo. "It's not good! She's Se Rang! We're in trouble!"

"Do you know how to fight, Shin?" whispered Raimundo crouching down. The boy nodded hesitantly but his eyes betrayed how scared he was. Raimundo mentally slapped himself, remembering he was only a kid. He moved closer to him and took Dojo off his shoulder. "Shin take Dojo and stay hidden. I'll distract them and give you time to get away."

The two opened their mouths to protest. "Dojo, I'll trust you to take care of him. Now stay here and run when you get the chance!"

Shin stood dumbstruck opening and closing his mouth like a fish when Dojo's voice snapped him out of the shock. "Kiddo, come on! We've gotta go!" With a last look, the boy ran behind of a tent as noises and explosions started around them.

**-(-)-**

Raimundo ran forward thrusting his hand in a semi arch and sending a sharp wind blade toward Se Rang. She gracefully dodged it and flipped in the air, spinning and coming down with a kick. Rai ducked jumping back and doing a series of hand springs, as the amazon's foot collided with the ground sending small pieces of rocks and dust flying everywhere.

Se Rang swiftly stepped toward him slashing the air with her blade mercilessly. The brunet ducked left and right being forced to retreat, fact that annoyed him to death. He gritted his teeth and rolled out of the way just as another sword came swishing above his head.

He got in a stance watching the two opponents in front of him. The other one that came was a red haired woman wearing a short dress with a wonderful cleavage and steel guards on her arms and legs. She had a small dagger in her hand and many others at her belt.

The two women nodded to each other and both took off in different directions. Raimundo scowled watching them approaching him from the two directions and crouched down in his stance. A smirk formed on his lips as he felt the energy swirling in his arms and going up to his fingers.

"Wudai Star Wind!" with the yell Raimundo released his energy in the form of a strong storm. He started spinning as a tornado formed around him pushing back Se Rang and Eun Jung as well as the other amazons who appeared.

He felt the sweat trickling down his face as the force of the attack was slowly doing a number on him. Raimundo moved his hands to the ground pushing himself up in the air. The wind vanished gradually but Rai was already in the air. He let the fresh air hitting his face and the shadow of a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. From the ground, he saw the female warriors screaming and pointing at him and his smile widened. At the horizon small lights appeared that quickly transformed in the well known ball of fire that ruled over the day's sky.

"RAI!"

Turning around, the teen saw Dojo and Shin waving at him. The younger boy seemed happy on the back of the dragon and Raimundo gladly smiled back at him. He easily descended on Dojo and lounged on his back with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Rai! Why didn't you tell me you're a sorcerer? And a good one too!"

Raimundo looked at him rubbing the back of his head. "Well…it's kind of a long story!"

"Make it short then!" shouted Dojo as he soared thought the puffy clouds. "We're gonna get to the city soon!"

Raimundo sighed and turned to look at Shin who was watching them curiously. He smiled and began telling him who he truly was, where he came from and what was his mission. Throughout the story, the white haired boy listened intently subscribing the tale with exclamations and reactions of his own that lightened Rai's and Dojo's moods. After that, Shin also told them about Jinno, how he became a prisoner of the Amazons and what he wanted to do in life. The last part especially impressed Raimundo but also made him think that Shin still had a very long journey ahead.

After a while the view of a city appeared between the greenness of the forests until the tall and imposing buildings became more outstanding. Dojo stopped above it. "It seems we're here!" The two boys looked down and smiled at each other.

"We can go at my parents' place!" said Shin, the pride in his tone obvious. "My dad's an ironsmith?"

"Really? Hey Dojo! You can land in the forest there!" Rai showed the dragon a safe place to land and then turned back to Shin who was smiling from ear to ear.

"He can make you a weapon if you like!" the kid's cheerful voice appeared so innocent in his head and Rai could hardly believe he was training to become a warrior. "Oh…and you should change your outfit!"

Dojo chuckled as Raimundo looked over his robes and then at Shin's. He wore a brown long, sleeveless shirt, with black pants and high black and red boots. Around his waist he had two belts and around his forearms there were bandages and metal guards. "You should get some sorcerer clothes, like a longer robe if you want or maybe just some warrior clothes. I've seen the way you fought back there! You were pretty good!"

Raimundo didn't know if he should be angry or thankful. On the other hand, a change of clothes would have been very good in his opinion and he could even blend in more easily. He nodded. "Well…as long as I choose my outfit, I agree!"

Shin laughed. They began walking toward the entrance gate while Dojo hid in Rai's shirt to not create panic. From what Shin told them, the dragons were pretty feared in this world so they had to be careful. He also offered to be their guide during the period they would stay and they agreed as long as his father had the same opinion of course.

Rai wowed as the towers of the gate stood triumphantly over them and the people coming and going blended trough each other; there were gnomes, and knights and all kind of other creatures.

"Are you ready?"

He watched Shin a little way in front of him. He smirked confidently saying back. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Because the prologue was so SHORT, I made this chapter longer to satisfy you, my dear readers. Don't forget, feedback is always welcomed! Have a good day!<strong>

**P.S: I have no idea if cavemen really did eat lizards' hearts! I've just put it because I thought it was funny.**


	3. 2 Meeting the family

**Meeting the Family**

The city of Ping was an amazing place. It was protected by strong walls and was surrounded from three parts by woods and forests. It also opened to a magnificent lake that connected the city to the further parts of the land. Ping was the second most important city of Jinno, right after Bakra and was called the cultural capital of the world.

The most important intellectual organizations have always met there, in the palace of Mayoo, the biggest building in the city that was rising in the centre. From there the houses were stretching around it like the string on a spider web. In the palace it was also located the biggest library on Jinno full of the oldest and wide-ranging information ever known.

As they walked, Shin was talking about the city, how it was formed, by who and when and he didn't forget to mention about the other lands that someone could reach only by using a portal, a person who had the ability to travel between the lands or in other cases, creatures that had to be defeated. Raimundo was quite intrigued by the idea but Dojo wasn't sharing his thoughts and because he couldn't get out without someone screaming he was forced to stay hidden and silent until they were in a safe place.

The first spot on their imaginary map was a cloths' shop. It was a small, old room, lightened only by the sunlight coming through the window and a candle on the front desk. On the walls there were shelves with all kind off robes, shirts, pants and shoes and others with accessories like metal protectors for head, arms and legs, gloves, belts and even medallions or earrings.

Shin walked confidently to the counter and leaned forward. "Hey, Aunt Mik! You've got a new customer!"

A woman in her forties with black hair put in a bun and a long yellow robe came out of the other room. She stopped in front of Shin, crossing her arms and scowled at him. "Shin!...You naughty little devil, _do you have any idea how worried you made us all_? Where have you been?"

The boy rolled his eyes supporting himself on his elbows. "I was captured by the Amazons!" he replied bluntly earning the woman's shocked face. "But this guy saved me!" he added quickly pointing at Raimundo who was looking at the accessories around.

"Oh my!" Aunt Mik stepped away from her desk and walked to Raimundo. "I'm sorry if my nephew caused you problems; he has such a talent of getting into weird situations _that no one else could expect_!" she glared at the white haired boy who shrugged in return.

"Hey, it's no problem! I put up with worse persons, believe me! Oh…and I'm Rai by the way!" he bowed to her, making the woman chuckle and blush.

"Oh dear! I hadn't got such a respectful treatment since I was 20 years old! Now…how can I help you?"

Before Rai could answer, Shin leaned on his shoulder. "He's looking for new garments."

Aunt Mik sighed at the boy's behavior and walked to the shelves of clothes. "Are you a warrior, Raimundo? "

"Guess so!"

The woman searched thoughtfully through the clothes, grabbing and putting back different pieces until she finally settled on an outfit and came back to Raimundo. "You seem to be a skilled fighter if you could keep up with the Amazons, and from what I see when I look at you, you are a free person who does only what he wants and fights for what he thinks is right but who also has a golden heart and is always there to help the others in need." She smiled brightly and shoved the clothes in Rai's stunned face. "Try this!"

Both boys stared at her wide eyed opened before Rai slowly took the clothes. "Um…thanks!"

She nodded and Rai went behind a dresser to change. Meanwhile Shin turned to his aunt, raising his eyebrows. "_That_ was very impressive!"

She shrugged. "I told you before, I'm good at reading people, and this boy…it's more than meets the eye!" she went back to the desk just as Shin muttered under his breath. "You have no idea!"

Behind the dresser, Raimundo looked at himself in the mirror, with Dojo sitting on the pile of clothes beside him. The clothes Aunt Mik gave him consisted of a white undershirt, a red and black robe with the sleeves reaching to his elbows and black loose pants with black boots that wringed them around his ankles.

"What do you say?"

The dragon nodded. "Not bad! But personally I'm happy to see the light again if y'know what I mean!"

Rai rolled his eyes and shoved Dojo back under his robe. He stepped out and was immediately in front of Shin's frowning face. He scowled as well. "If I hadn't known you I would have sent you straight through that wall!"

"Oops! I just wanted to have a closer eye on you. It looks great!"

"Thanks!" Rai turned to Aunt Mik who was smiling and searching him from head to toe. He cleared his throat hoping to make her stop. "About the price…"

"Oh don't bother! Consider it a reward for saving my boy!"

"Ok then!"

Shin nodded and grabbed his new friend's arm, dragging him out of the shop and shouting over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything Aunt Mik! Say hi to uncle! Goodbye!"

The woman shook her head amused, chuckling when outside the shop, Raimundo slapped Shin's head to free his head and went ahead. The boy turned to her and waved through the window before he also disappeared in the crowd.

**-(-)-**

Shin's house was modest, somewhere around the main square. It was a pretty residence in Rai's opinion with two floors and a workshop beside it where he supposed was his father working. He walked with Shin inside where they were greeted by a red haired woman.

"Hey Mom!"

The woman looked up from what she was doing but as her gaze fell on them she ran and hugged her son tightly letting go only after hearing Shin's protest and begging. "My dear pumpkin, I was so worried about you…your dad is just plain angry! How could you run away from your Master like that!"

Shin gave her a blank look. "Is not like he was teaching me something! A warrior should be fighting not bugging his eyes in books, right?"

Behind him Raimundo sighed. "Y'know, knowledge _is_ power! And believe me, I've learned that on the hard way!" He said remembering about the Sword of the Storm incident.

His little comment didn't go unnoticed. Shin's mother turned to him surprise like she just saw him standing there for the first time and the boy raised his eyebrows when something seemed to illuminate his face.

"Oh, hello! I'm Ann Sura, and who are you?"

"Name's Raimundo!"

"Well…Come on in dear!"

The three walked in living room. The light was strongly piercing through the opened windows blowing the curtains with their soft winds. The room was a warm yellow, with a chimney on the side and a sofa and a table in front of it. Ann motioned Rai to sit down while she went back to the kitchen to get some tea. Shin leaned on the window sill watching the crowded roads of the city.

"So, why did you run?" spoke Raimundo glancing around at the room.

"Hate the guy!" Shin answered with a shrug.

The brunet rolled his eyes as the woman came in the room with a trail in her arms. "Would you like some tea, Raimundo?"

"Yes! Thank you!" he took the cup offered and Ann sat down as well.

"How did you two meet each other?" began the woman looking at both boys.

Shin turned around smiling. "Well…as you may know, I had a run in with the Amazons and this guy happened to save my butt!" he pointed to Raimundo who was sipping from his tea. "Simple story!"

Ann watched him for a minute before sighing. "I would love to hear what you're gonna say to your father."

Shin visibly paled. "So where is he?""

"In his workshop! You would better go now. He will leave for a delivery soon."

Rai stood up, putting the cup on the table. "With that being said…I really have to go now! Thank you for the tea Ms. Sura and good luck Shin!"

"I'm sure my husband will be pleased to meet you Raimundo!" said Ann placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, just stay to meet him!" she smiled kindly at him, making the brunette sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Guess he won't kill me!"

Behind him, Shin chuckled nervously but was shut up by one of his mother's glares. "Come on!"

Ann leaded them in the kitchen and descended some stairs before entering a small hut outside their house. It was dime lighted with a suffocating air inside. On the walls and ceiling hanged all kind of metals and weapons like axes, swords, spears and mallets. On the opposite side was a chimney where the fire was burning some logs and in front of it was a man holding a hot steel blade while hitting it with a hammer.

"Honey! It's somebody here who wants to see you!" Ann screamed over the sound of metal against metal.

Rai heard Shin beside him, muttered about how much he wanted to leave and barely held himself from laughing. The man finally stopped and turned around putting down his protecting goggles. Ann left leaving the boys alone with the blacksmith.

"Glad your alive, kid! Who's your friend?" Shin stutter a little before he could get to an answer, rubbing his hands anxiously and not meeting his father's eyes.

The wind elemental shook his head. "I'm Raimundo and uh…let's just say I help your son in a tight situation, ok? Now I must go!" He took a quick glance to Shin and saw him mutely thanking him but asking him to not go yet.

The blacksmith on the other hand was watching him curiously. "You helped my son? Say…do you have a weapon, boy?"

Raimundo shook his head. "I don't think I need one, sir!"

The man smirked. He swiftly grabbed two sword from which he threw one to Rai. After expertly catching it, Rai eyed the blade raising an eyebrow. He looked at the blacksmith again who was clearing a ring in the workshop.

"Let's see how good you are!"

Raimundo smiled cockily and shoved the blade in a wooden table before taking his stance in front of the man. Shin smacked his forehead and took a sit a little far away from the battle field, deciding to let them at it for a while. And besides, he was curious to see if Raimundo could beat his dad.

The man firmly held the sword in front of him as Rai crouched down ready to react at any move his opponent made. The blacksmith stepped forward, slashing the air with the sword before bringing it down toward Raimundo's chest. He easily sidestepped letting the blade to pass by inches away from him and threw a swift kick to his side.

The man quickly switched the hilt in his hand, reversing the direction of the blade backwards making the teen stop his attack and come with a roundhouse kick in his head instead. He ducked to the ground and rolled away sitting up with a vertical slash. Rai hand sprinted backwards avoiding being cut by the blade and jumped on the table his sword was stuck into.

He frowned, his emerald eyes narrowing as they locked on the man. Though he didn't had time to stay put longer as the blacksmith came again at him swinging the blade dangerously. It cut through the table while Raimundo flipped on the ground spinning for a low seep kick. The man jumped over it thrusting the blade down at him. The dragon of wind gasped and fast rolled out of the way right when the tip of the sword dug in the ground.

He stood up but had to continuously dodge the blacksmith's strikes until his back was on the wall. He watched the blade coming down at his throat and slid down, letting it hit the stone behind him. Raimundo swung his leg upwards, getting a direct hit in the man's gut and sat up ready to deliver a punch in his jaw.

The man stepped backwards holding his abdomen but ducked in time watching as Raimundo's fist passed by his face. He sidestepped, throwing the blade to his side horizontally with the ground and getting a clean cut on the boy's forearm. Rai gritted his teeth feeling the blade slicing through his flesh and jumped putting a distance between them.

The man smiled at him and Raimundo smiled back. The exchange was followed by a barrage of punches and kicks from Rai's side that forced the blacksmith in defense. He successfully blocked all of the teen's strikes coming back with others of his one until they both stopped, breathing heavily in the middle of the ring.

They heard clapping and turned around watching Shin sitting at the table. "That was awesome!"

Rai sighed sinking at the table beside him. "See? Told you I don't need a weapon!"

The man grinned putting the swords back. "True! You are quite an opponent! It would be good if Shin could learn something from you. I don't think other Masters will take him in!" he eyed the boy harshly and returned back to the sword he was making. "My name is Deiar by the way!"

Rai introduced himself as well but couldn't ignore the trade of looks between him and Shin when an idea suddenly came to him. "What do you say if I train him?" The blacksmith acknowledged his question with a tilt of his head while Shin was gaping like a fish at him.

"Do you have patience?" he asked.

"Not really!"

"Then I wish you good luck!" he smiled over his shoulder at them and began heating the blade in the fire. "Raimundo…if you stay for a few more days I can finish this sword for you!"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I'll need it! As you just saw I'm pretty good at defending myself without a weapon."

Deiar shook his head. "Believe me boy! You're gonna need one in your journey!"

"How did you know?"

"He was a hunter!" Shin spoke earning a nod from his father. "He travelled around the world hunting all kind of creatures and animals and taking them as trophies! He was the best!"

"That's so cool! And why did you become a blacksmith if you were so good?" Shin shook his head signaling to Rai to shut up.

But Deiar already heard it and the hammer stopped in midair. He slowly put it down and looked up like he was remembering an old memory. "I ran into some bad creatures…and it almost killed me as well as Ann. Ever since I've decided to give up and not put her life in dangers anymore." He shrugged and turned back to hammering the blade. "So what do you say about my offer?"

"Huh?…Uh, sounds good!"

Shin and Raimundo both left the room and went back in the house where they told Ann about him staying a little longer. The woman was so happy she went out to buy some ingredients for a delicious dinner while the boys were left to stay in the house or to wander around. They opted to stay inside and talk and that included Dojo as well.

"You almost gave me a heart attack back there! Do you have any idea how close I was to dying?" Raimundo rolled his eyes, not moving an inch from his spot on the window sill. "I bet you really forgot I was there!" The green dragon pouted but not even that gained a reaction from the brunette.

Shin chuckled from the sofa. "Stop worrying Dojo! You are still alive!" he then looked at Rai with a serious face. "Were you serious when you said you will train me?"

"Of course!" he replied not shifting his gaze from the darkening sky. "You said it! I need a guide around here, so as a payment I'll teach you some things! We're even dude!"

Shin nodded and the three spent the rest of the day talking about useless things until Ann came back and the boys decided to help her resulting in a total mess in the kitchen. However they had fun that night, and Deiar's anger over Shin seemed to dismiss.

In the next two days, Rai and Shin started to know each other better and soon became good friends. They spent most of the time walking in circles through the city or in the woods around and train together or with Dojo. Deiar was most of the time in his workshop working on making a sword like no other while Ann was the usual mother.

On the last day Deiar finally came from his workshop, completely covered in soot and scorches carrying with him a sword in a black sheath. He stepped in front of Raimundo as he was sitting in his favorite place near the window and handed him his creation.

Shin watched curiously as Rai took the sword and slowly draw it out, his jaw falling on the ground as his eyes laid on the black blade. The blacksmith nodded proudly grinning at the two teens looking in awe and wonder at the sword.

"Yep! One of my biggest creation! Made from the rare black crystal that can only be found in the Demons' Tower! Took me a while to get how to work with it…but it was worth!" he glanced again over the edge of the sword shining in the light then at the golden hilt shaped like a dragon with azure crystals for the eyes. "Do you like it?"

Rai was completely speechless. He couldn't comprehend that such an amazing thing was being given to him so easily. He continued to stare at the sword, putting his hand on the hilt almost thinking it would vanish with a simple touch. "It's beautiful!"

He looked up at Deiar who seemed to be twice taller than usual. "Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Of course, boy! Just take care of Shin for me would you?" he ruffled the younger boy's hair and went down in his workshop, more content that ever for a job well done.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Shin trying to fix his messy hair. When Rai didn't respond he turned around finding him watching the sword, his eyes glittering as they laid on the blade. "RAI!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…tomorrow! Right!" He shook his head and they both went to bed preparing for a full day.

The next day, Ann woke up before everyone and started getting ready the supplies the boys will need. When they woke up, Rai and Shin found a bag full with food, water and other things waiting for them. They quickly got dressed and prepared their weapons. Rai put his new sword on his back while Shin had one hanging from his belt. They bid their goodbyes and walked toward the portal to get to the Seungryong Valley.

The road was short. The place they reached was a small shop full of colorful cloths and mirrors. An old lady was sitting to the counter, her white hair falling in waves on her back while her violet eyes were staring intently at them. She wore many shawls on her, giving her a mystical aura and exotic feeling.

"Welcome dears! How can old me help you with?"

"We would like to go to the Seungryong Valley ma'am!" said Shin stepping forward toward her.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok then!" the lady swiftly walked between them and grabbed their hands. "I hope you're prepared, boys!"

Raimundo suddenly felt a cold pressure on his chest almost like a claw pinning him in a deadly grip. He felt his breath stopping in his throat and the ground separating from his feet. His head was swirling like a tornado and the colors were blending in front of his eyes at lightning speed.

The air all of a sudden returned and his back collided with the hard ground. The images were still dancing in front of him so he closed his eyes, opening them shortly after as blue reigned in front of him. Shakily, the green eyed teen stood up watching his surroundings confused.

Dojo crawled out of his shirt and sunk on the grass. "And I thought the Golden Tiger Claws was a nasty way of transportation. I think I'm gonna be…" he quickly ran to the nearest bush and threw out his stomach.

"Dude! That's gross!" Raimundo tried to look for Shin and he found him when he fell from the tree. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! But I think I will…" he ran beside Dojo and did the same thing.

Raimundo shook his head and look at the glade around him. Everything seemed to be the same as in Pyungmoo but something told him they will get in a lot of troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is gonna be huge, I'm warning you but I don't know when I'll upload it. I have to write a bit ahead before I do anything. Hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	4. 3 Through Mazes and Rocks

**I've had this chapter up for so long and I kept saying to myself that I won't upload it until I'll finish the next chapter. Well...screw it! I'll put it now cause I can't keep up with my bro's complains! Hope you'll enjoy it and I have no idea where the next part of this story and _Paranormal Restrains_ is gonna be...**

**Sorry y'all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Through Mazes and Rocks<strong>

_Raimundo shook his head and look at the glade around him. Everything seemed to be the same as in Pyungmoo but something told him they will get in a lot of troubles._

"So…where to now?" asked the green dragon slowly after he was done spilling his insides.

Raimundo could only identified the many paths going through the forest so he shrugged at the lizard. "Dunno! Hey Shin, where is the next portal?"

The white haired kid looked up, his gaze slightly clouded and face pale. "Ugh…look for a big floating blue thing with humongous arms and a white mask…Do you have some water, by the way?"

Rai swiftly handed him a bottle of water from his backpack before they took a random pathway. They walked for what seemed like half an hour when Raimundo was suddenly jerked by an ecstatic Shin pointing at something between the trees. "Dude, what's the deal?"

"I saw it…it went toward the mountain!" the boy almost screamed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the native, you're the outsider. Of course I'm sure!"

The Shoku warrior nodded and took off in the direction Shin was pointing at. He swiftly jumped over the heavy boulders spread at the entrance of the valley and continue to pursuit the creature until he could almost define its shape. It was some sort of floating balloon with no legs and truthfully to his companion's words, it had huge arms. He flipped in the air using the stone walls and his wind powers and gracefully landed in front of it blocking its path.

The blue skinned creature stopped, its hollow eyes staring at the boy in front of it. Shin and Dojo came from behind it, trapping it as Rai slowly crouched down with a smirk. "Well…ain't you a pretty thing!"

Shin unsheathed his sword falling in a stance as well while Dojo hid behind a rock. "Che! This is gonna be easy!"

With a yell, the boy leaped forward swinging his blade down in an arching slash over the beast's arm. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned as its skin seemed damn hard forcing Shin back. Meanwhile Rai slid under him, swiftly bringing his fist upwards toward the mask. The creature avoided throwing his fist to the ground. The brunet hand flipped away, using the stone wall as a support and came down with a flying kick to its head.

The beast blocked it with his arm, making Raimundo spun his body and attack with his other leg. It did hit the target, unbalancing his opponent and offering Shin an opening to slash its back with his sword. Raimundo landed in a crouch before coming with a roundhouse kick in its chest followed by un uppercut in its chin.

It staggered or more likely floated blindly when the cut on its mouth formed some sort of a smile and it suddenly vanished in front of their own eyes. It appeared on the other side of the valley taking the teens aback and left. The two didn't waste time and went after it only to find themselves at the beginning of a very big maze sculpted in the hard rock of the mountain.

"That's convenient!" muttered Raimundo crossing his arms.

"Oh man!"

The next hours were spent trying to find traces of the portal-creature they had to use to travel to their next destination. The results weren't very good! Night soon came however, the shining moon taking her place on top of the blackened sky. The two decided to stop seeing as they were both tired and most likely they wouldn't be able to stand up all night. So they camped in a safe place, a hole carved in the rocky valley unmolested by the sharp wind.

By the time the golden rays of the sun reached their covered hideout, Shin was already up and ready to go. Dojo was stretching as he packed the remains of their dinner and Raimundo was still in the dreamland. The dragon glanced at his laying form for a second before turning to the white haired boy.

"Say, do you happen to have some water we can dispose of?"

Shin watched him blankly. "We so happen to be in a the most deserted part of the mountains and in a maze nonetheless. I think we need to keep every resources we have." He returned at folding the blanket just as Dojo sighed disappointed. "Why do you need it for anyway?"

"To wake up this sleepy head!" He heard the green reptile muttered.

Shin frowned confused and walked up to Raimundo starting to shake him. "It can't be that hard."

Dojo also stopped what he was doing to watch amused the one sided effort. "It's not gonna work, kid! With Clay's snoring, he could sleep even through an earthquake…which are very similar if you ask me."

But Shin wasn't listening anymore since he started to roughly shake the wind dragon while even adding a few yells. With a huff, the boy dropped on his knees letting go of his sleepy friend and turned to look at Dojo. The lizard slithered to them holding a grin and screamed.

"Orb of Tornami!"

And it worked in an instant. "I'm awake!"

The sudden move of the Brazilian unbalanced the white haired boy and he fell backward stunned because of the yell and the simple solution to the problem. Raimundo meanwhile glared at Dojo but stood up helping Shin as well.

"I think waking you up won't be a hitch anymore!" said Shin jokingly.

"Haha!" Raimundo replied sarcastically. Dojo snickered quietly but had to stop at another icy glare from the brunette. "Why so early?"

"Because we have to find the portal." Answered Shin picking up his bag. Raimundo did the same as well as placing the sword on his back before the trio began their journey through the labyrinth once again.

The stone corridors winded between the peaks of the mountains like snakes and the fact that they were splitting continuously and the wind was blowing hard made it very tough to advance and moreover to go on the right way which they lost count of ever since they…have entered. Raimundo tried his best to decrease the strength of the dangerous gales but he couldn't do anything unless he stopped the movements of the air altogether and he didn't believe he could do that, not at that level in any case.

And so, the only thing they could do was continue to walk in a random direction. Flying on Dojo was also out of question since the wind picked up with the altitude and to put gas on fire, a storm seemed to come their way.

"We have to find a shelter." Spoke Rai over the howling wind.

Shin struggled to keep himself upright as he looked at the sky that slowly began to speak with thunders and lightning. "Can you see a cave or something?"

Rai looked further down the path they were going, only to see it end with a chasm and right before it took a deadly dive to the ground there was a crevice. He smiled relieved and motioned for Shin to follow him. He only hoped the gap would be big enough to cover them during the storm.

As if God listened to his prayers, the crevice turned out to be perfect for two persons to sneak inside. He let Shin go first and then himself and together they put the bags at the entrance to somehow reduce the force of the winds snaking through the rock. The three sighed happily as they weren't in the path of the maelstrom anymore but they were clearly belated by the unexpected turn of events. Rai only wished the storm would be over by tomorrow so they could go on their way and find the portal and just finish the whole adventure sooner because he couldn't stand the thought of delaying his friends much longer.

"Hey Shin, let's get some rest 'kay?"

The younger boy nodded leaning on the cold wall and wrapping himself in the blanket. Rai did the same while Dojo crawled on his chest to get as much warmth as possible. After a few minutes he could hear Shin's even breathing and Dojo snoring slightly but for some reason Rai couldn't bring himself to sleep anymore.

**-(-)-**

Rai watched the intently the clouded heavens. The storm has long since passed but the sky kept its grim appearance. The wind was blowing but not as sharply as before and the drips of rain were few but still present. The heavy scent of downpour was lingering in the air feeding with its refreshing vigor his lungs but for Rai it was nothing of the sort. It was an omen. And the black clouds ruling above were the same.

His black boots sunk in the muddy ground painting them with a layer of dark brown slush. The rock he was leaning on was cold and slippery and Rai could barely hold himself on it without falling. His eyes thought never faltered from the imposing structure raising in what he first believed was a chasm.

The 'city' was centered around a main tower that rose above all the others. It had a large roof made of wood and a few symmetrical holes like windows. The other towers were smaller but pretty much the same while the rest of the area was covered in a thick white fog. Rai could also make out as he looked down the string like bridges connecting the city with the surrounding mountain which led him to think that there were tunnels running underground.

"Wow! That's a nice design!" Dojo looked over Rai's shoulder at the constructions although the fog kinda made it hard to distinguish anything else beside the towers. "Who do you think lives in such a place?"

"Whoever they are I'm not that enthusiastic about finding out!" replied the brunette darkly. The dragon visibly shivered and it wasn't because of the chilly air of the morning. The two went back toward the small shelter and woke up their younger companion.

"How come you're awake?" Shin asked rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Was the blunt answer of the wind warrior. Shin saw the change in his friend demeanor and silently searched some explanation from Dojo who only shrugged in response.

"Hey, Shin! Does anyone live around here?"

Glancing back at Raimundo, the white haired boy frowned at his troubled face. "If you're referring to other creatures than yes."

"No, I meant…Are there cities here?"

"Not of what I'm aware of. Maybe one camp of the Arahans, but I'm not so sure about this parts." He said carefully. Raimundo nodded and gathered their things and then walked outside. "Are you alright, Rai?"

He saw the older boy glancing at something over the rift and went to stand beside him. That's when he noticed the majestic towers in the valley and he gulped, action noticed by the other two.

"So this is what you were referring to?", he said meekly. At their constant stares he added quickly. "It's a temple of the Orks. One of the largest areas populated on Jinno are said to be here but I honestly didn't believe it. I really think we should go."

Shin swiftly turned around to leave only to stop dead in tracks. Raimundo followed his movements and could finally see the reason of his sudden stiffness…and they weren't pretty. The orks surrounding them were in number of ten, three times their size and black in color. They were all pretty much the same, only their clothes and weapons showed some differences.

One which seemed to be the leader stepped forward matching Shin's step back and held his large, thick blade higher as if challenging them to move. "Travelers?," the ork asked in a deep, crispy voice.

They nodded.

"Take them!"

"WHAT?" The other orks approached them threateningly forcing the two to retreat all the way to the edge.

"Wait, wait a sec! We didn't do anything!," yelled Raimundo to the boss.

"Trespass." He said in the same gruff tone.

As Rai opened his mouth he was harshly kicked in the ribs by Shin's elbow making him redirect his glare to the boy. "What?"

"Don't provoke them."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"To start? Shut up!"

A roar broke the argument and they both looked up in time to see a huge mallet coming down on them. They each ducked jumping in opposite direction as the metal weapon went straight through the rock. Rai swiftly shifted his gaze to the other advancing orks and slid under another attack putting some distance between himself and the edge.

He threw his leg upwards kicking an ork in the chin which very much felt like a sack of bricks and tried to punch him in the face resulting in a curse leaving his mouth. He staggered back holding his aching hand and dodged a slash using another ork as a ramp to flip in the air and come down with a kick on the other's back. It half way worked as the ork was pushed to the ground with a thud but it angered the other one so Rai had to move swiftly between rock shattering punches and blood thirsty blades at an alarming speed.

He dropped to the ground avoiding in the last second an ork that came from behind him and rolled away as a mace smashed the place he has just been standing on. "Damn! How can you move so fast with such things."

The orks ignored him as they continued to throw attacks at him putting the brunette on a constant defense. Rai started to feel his moves get sloppier by the second even if he was forced only to dodge. The enormous creatures weren't as slow as he had thought and certainly they were smarter too.

Just as he stood from a roll he had jump over a kick or duck under a punch or a sword than again roll out of the way and so on. He panted cursing at his decreasing speed but he couldn't bring himself to give up.

People were counting on him.

And talking about other people, he started to get worried about Shin but he couldn't just look for him without something smashing his skull. He flipped over an arm throwing his legs toward the ork's head as he supported his body with a hand placed on the mallet. It made contact taking the behemoth by surprise and giving Raimundo enough time to scan the battle field. His attention was cut short by a strangled yelp on his right and he spun on his heels toward the source expecting the worse.

The leader ork held Shin by his ponytail some good feet in the air while with the other arm he aimed his big sword at him. "Surrender." He commanded.

Rai gave him a glare that could crack stones and stop a waterfall but the ork didn't waver. He only narrowed his eyes silently telling him to attack and it took Rai all his willpower not to listen. He eventually lowered his guard and stood straight. Dojo shifted uneasy underneath his clothes but Rai just continued to glare at the ork.

He motioned for the other to seize him and they did bounding his hands behind his back. The boss roughly pushed Shin next to him and they started walking toward a cave that wasn't there when they were looking for cover from the storm.

Rai risked a glance at the boy next to him and the sight made his chest squeeze with guilt. His younger companion was visibly terrified although he tried to hide it with a half glare. He was shaking and his footsteps were clumsy tripping at every five minutes making Raimundo lean on him as to not let him fall face flat on the jagged ground of the tunnel.

"I'm sorry, Shin!"

The boy looked up, blue eyes clouded with confusion. " 'Bout what?"

"This is my fault! I should have listened to you!"

Shin sighed opening his mouth to speak but stopped thinking again. "No, you're right! This is your fault!"

Raimundo felt his eye twitching. "Geez, that really helped!"

"So do you have a plan?" He asked again somehow succeeding in keeping his voice from not shaking.

Rai just frowned. "I'm working on it!"

They were suddenly shoved forward and Raimundo barely kept himself from kissing the ground. Shin wasn't that lucky.

"Ouch!"

**-(-)-**

The underground tunnel opened closer to the central tower. The fog was still present obscuring the view but what Raimundo and Shin did saw was the magnificent tower looming above them. The top was covered by the fog but its size proved to be twice as bigger as Raimundo estimated. The black rocks on it were carved to resemble different creatures with spikes going out of their mouth while the gate was made of dark brown wood with metal hinges and thorns on top of it.

The boss threw open the doors and walked inside beginning to ascend a staircase swirling toward the top. It didn't have any railing but Raimundo thought that falling was the least of their problems. Finally after many stairs and pushes, the group reached another pair of doors those ones decorated with golden symbols. The ork knocked twice and a growl was heard from the other side.

"Is that a 'come on in' or a 'go away before I throw you off'?" Rai whispered to Shin.

The white haired boy shrugged. "Maybe both!"

"In that case, I'm glad I didn't knock!" The ork behind them thrust his fist in their backs shoving them stumbling forward just as the leader opened the doors and went inside. "But if I think again I don't wanna find out what it meant."

Shin gulped as they were led inside a round room with tapestries hanging from the walls and comfy colorful cushions. There weren't any windows so the light was provided by a torch suspended on the ceiling upside down. On the other side of the room there was a massive chair and standing on it was a green skinned ork with a red cloth covering his lower half of the body strapped with a brown belt which was decorated with silver circles. What made this one stand up in the crowd like a sore thumb however were the two heads: one was small, round and tattooed with a short ponytail in the back while the other was big, pointy and bald.

"Who's this?" Rai had to ask blinking in – he didn't even know the feeling.

The ork that brought them there turned to glare at him. "King."

Rai frowned looking from him to the King and back to him. "You look much more cuter than him. Did you really recounted the votes?"

Shin elbowed him again in order to make him shut up and to his amazement he did, clearly remembering the previous time. The king stood up from his throne grabbing at the same time a humongous bat. The two boys watched him fearfully as he neared them. He begun speaking in a hoarsely, strong voice an unknown language and the leader ork answered him. They kept talking, the King speaking with only the bald, pointy head while the other seemed to sleep.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Rai asked Shin.

"Probably our fate."

"It sounds promising."

"Maybe to you…"

The King finished in a booming growl and the boss turned to them with a feral grin. He barked something to the orks restraining the two and they were taken away not without some yelling and swears that fell on deaf ears.

In order not to risk losing them, the orks decided to carry the prisoners by the collars of their shirts. It truly was an uncomfortable position and you couldn't do anything to break free moreover if your hands were tied. So the most part of the trip, Shin and Rai tried their best to ignores their transporters and instead focus on finding a way out of the temple. The fog was making it very hard and the fast pace of the orks didn't let them enough time to sightsee as the two soon found themselves entering another tunnel.

This one wasn't long and it opened in a large platform on which there was a round, three floored construction. The orks went in and taking a few twist they reached a section filled with all kind of cages. Without a second thought, they threw the boys in a cage, locked it and left.

"That is no way to treat a guest – "

"Intruder."

" – intruder. Why are we intruders?" Rai awkwardly took a sitting position having to scrape his cheek on the hard rock in order to before looking at Shin who kept laying on his side.

"Because we kinda entered their territory." The younger boy replied rolling his eyes.

"We didn't know this was their territory." Raimundo pressed stubbornly. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"I dunno. But can we get rid of this ropes? My wrist are hurting."

Rai nodded and right on cue Dojo popped out of the brunette's shirt. "Did anyone call for some scissors?"

Rai only rolled his eyes. "Get this thing off, gecko!"

Dojo scoffed but obeyed nonetheless. After getting rid of the bonds Rai rubbed his sore hands while Shin stood up on his knees. "Hey Dojo, do you think you can open the door?"

"I'll try."

Shin picked up the dragon and went toward the bars placing Dojo beside the latch. Rai tenderly nursed his cheek which started to bleed and moved as well near them. "How is it?" He asked watching Dojo as he clawed his way in the hole of the lock.

"Almost…" he mumbled as an answer sticking his tongue out. "There!" He grinned victoriously as Shin pushed the door open.

They stepped out of their five minutes prison, their good moods ten times higher than in the morning and headed toward the exit. Rai picked up Dojo and the dragon coiled around his arm as he glanced around the shady 'storage room'. The cages were lined up on rows be it big or small. Some of them had chains restraining the inhabitants as the clunks of the metal and roars made it known.

The cavern seemed to stretch for miles and the pour light helped subdue the hopeful feeling of ever seeing the true sun. The bare ground was gray and rocky and Dojo had to wonder if some of the blackened stains were really what he didn't want to think they were. His face twisted in a grimace as he spotted some sort of dog with a very reach mane sneak its tongue between the bars and started licking one of them.

"Are you nuts?" His head snapped up finally registering the stop and Raimundo's tense body. Shin was watching him as if he had grown three heads and fairy wings. He took a second to breath and continued in a more collected voice.

"Look, these things are probably pondering if we are lunch or dinner. They are not our preoccupation right now. And besides, you said it, we can't get delayed anymore. The portal is most likely already off the mountain and laughing at us. We have to get out of here!"

Raimundo closed and opened his eyes trying to keep his temper from exploding although he could have sworn he heard something popping in his head. "I'm just saying it would be a good distraction. If you hadn't noticed we can't fight those rocks and they know the mountain way better than us. What's the point of escaping if we're caught again?"

By this time their voices reached the highest intensities Dojo has ever heard beside that time when Wuya blamed Dashi for her ruined hair. Who would have thought that she would make a ruckus for something like that!

"We won't get caught because we'll be careful. Having a hoard of others on our tail is far from silent."

"You're NOT silent right now!"

When Dojo though he had it something suddenly caught his eye. He looked between the cages squinting his eyes in order to see through the darkness but it was to no avail. It was a second later when he realized the movement he had seen came from the cage a few meters away from them, more precisely from the advancing beast inside. Its fur was pitch black and it kept its eyes downcast making it hard to define the shape with the bad lighting.

He could hear the boys shouting at each other but it was more of a faint echo in the background. What he was interested in, and it caused him to lean forward for a better view, was the mysterious creature behind the bars. It stopped when it reached them, eyes still staring down but the body a little more shaped. It wasn't something big, could have even been considered small and frail, and from the way the fur hanged on it the animal hasn't been fed for quite some time.

Dojo stared at it for more than he was sure he would know. The creature simply made him curious and maybe a little remorseful if he wanted to be honest with himself. He frowned slightly and risked a glance at the two teens. They were too caught up in their own world to notice him so the dragon slowly unwrapped himself from Raimundo's arm and crawled to the cage.

He easily and silently picked the lock before slowly inching open the door. "Hey, buddy! Wanna come out?"

The answer came in a different way than he had expected. Bared fangs and bloodshot eyes met his surprised stare and in a blur of black it passed by him and sprinted out in the open. Dojo let out a shrill scream as he clutched his chest. "Dear Dashi, why didn't I listen to my own advice?"

The boys' argument was cut short at the yell and they both turned in the direction it came from only to see the running and growling animal coming their way. They ducked and it continued to go but the sudden commotion woke up the others occupants of the cages and the two found themselves in the middle of a mad cacophony of growls and screeches.

Shin looked up at Rai somehow apologetically. "Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't know there was a little girl as well."

Rai smirked half heartedly replying as he took off on the way back. "That was Dojo, dude!"

"Really?" He followed closely and they found the dragon still stuck in the same spot breathing heavily. "What was that?"

Rai lifted the shocked lizard and placed him on his shoulder. "Come on, gecko! You can tell us on the way out!"

When he finally regained his bearings, Dojo glanced around confused. "What happened?" He was on Raimundo's left shoulder and currently running through a tunnel with the sounds of the caged creatures still freshly following them.

"What happened?" he asked again.

Rai glanced at him as he took a turn. "You tell us! You woke up the jungle with your girly scream!"

"I do not have a girly scream!"

"If it makes you happy." The brunette replied with a grin.

"I think I know what happened. Wait!" Shin slowed down making sure the coast was clear before continuing at a moderate pace. "My father told me of such creatures. They are few and very rarely seen on earth but they have great powers. Their strong point is hypnotism."

"Hypnotism as in swing an object in front of a person, snap your fingers and _bam!_ he acts like a chicken?"

Both pairs of eyes turned on him, Dojo with a look of exasperation while Shin watched him cautiously. "You're clearly not from around!"

"Then enlighten me!"

THUD!

"Some other time!"

As the massive footsteps approached the boys hightailed it along the tunnel. Dojo hid in Rai's robes trying to avoid as much as possible the bumpy ride and the sights it might come with. Turned up the noises brought unwanted attention among them so what felt like an army was now on their tracks. It wasn't helping either that the place was so twisted and the teens had no idea where they were heading. What mattered in that moment was not to meet any orks.

And it seemed to work just fine as a door soon appeared at the end of the corridor. Raimundo and Shin smiled excitedly and pushed the doors opened finally seeing the light of the day.

"We did it!"

"Hell yeah!"

"What's that?" Dojo's inquiry made the boys groaned and turn to glance at what the dragon was pointing. Their span of distraction ended as they took a look at their surroundings and realized they were far from free.

The arena was huge and round with high walls along with a high wooden ceiling, in the middle of which was a stone platforme with loops and chains attached to it. Standing sprawled on it was a creature with brown fur and golden armor with a spike on each shoulder. A snarl cut the air coming from above where the seats were placed. Looking up the trio saw the King descending to the wall, the tattooed, round head wearing a mad grin.

He snapped his fingers and the doors were locked behind them leaving the three in the open space with an unknown being. As the King made himself comfortable in his seat, Rai watched the creature in the center. It started to move, slowly raising to its feet until it stood two meters tall.

"I think we jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire!" said Raimundo bluntly.

"I couldn't say it better!"

The beast leaped on all four making a dash for them. The boys each took a step back, Raimundo falling in a battle stance as the creature neared them with an impressive speed. As it got closer, the brunette could define better the large, sharp fangs, the claws digging cracks in the ground and the golden cat eyes.

"Oh boy!" he heard Shin mutter behind him. "That's the Ghost of the Yellow Tiger."

Rai turned to him. "How did you know that?"

"Dad once had a head of these things in the living but Mom didn't like it so we had to throw it away." He said with a shrug.

"Can you please concentrate on the approaching animal that wants to devour us?" Dojo shouted jumping on the ground. "And I'll be around if you need me."

"I think I'll be around if you need me too." Added Shin slowly retreating.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a warrior?"

"I did, but I'm sure I can jump over this opportunity." Were Shin's last words before running behind a larger rock with Dojo..

Raimundo shook his head and turned to look at the feline again. A gasp escaped his throat as a large paw was swung in his line of vision forcing him to roll on the ground to avoid it. The paw collided with the ground in a smoke of dust and rocks but the tiger quickly reacted at his move. It moved in his direction standing on its back legs and threw both his arms down.

The strength of the blow flung Raimundo backwards but the wind dragon balanced himself before touching the ground. He landed in a crouch sliding a few more inches before coming to a stop. The tiger bared his claws and fangs letting out a mighty howl and jumped on its four members, its eyes narrowed at Rai.

The brunette frowned at the inactive feline but swiftly took it as a cue to attack. He sprinted toward it leaping in the air and coming down with a hook kick. The tiger stepped back swinging its large arms to intercept the attack. Rai was thrown back but he came around with a swift crescent kick in the chest as the tiger was still standing on two legs.

It slightly unbalanced the beast but Raimundo used the momentum and performed a butterfly kick that knocked the feline in the chin. The tiger release a pained growl staggering backwards but quickly shook the dizziness away and returned its full attention to shoulder smacking him in the chest. The sudden hit took the brunette by surprise making him lose his footing and fell on the stoned floor of the arena with the tiger standing above him.

The beast drove back a fisted paw and forcefully thrust it down at him. Raimundo rolled on the ground panting heavily but his break was interrupted by another fist coming down at his head. It missed him but he failed to notice the kick until he felt it connect with his gut. Coughing from the lack of air in his lungs, Raimundo shakily stood up on his hands and knees throwing a fugitive glance at the advancing tiger.

"Fine! You asked for it kitty!"

Fully standing up, Rai placed his open palm in front of him facing the tiger and the other beside his chest in the same position. "Wind!"

The air chilled and started to move causing a strong gale to blow in the closed space of the arena. Rai smirked confidently at the growing winds and with a flick of his hand they all shifted toward the feline. The tiger roared threateningly falling on his four limbs for a better stability but it proved fruitlessly against them.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Rai brought his hands in an x and swiftly withdrew them releasing two razor blades that went straight for the tiger. They hit it head on and even if the armor took most of the blow, the tiger was still thrown in the wall creating a large dent.

But Rai wasn't done yet. He clapped his hands together above his head with a shout of 'Typhoon Boom, Wind' directing the intensity of the attack towards the roof which exploded upon impact. Before he could be squashed by the falling stones though, he felt a tug on his shoulder and then he was on Dojo and sailing through the sky.

The sky was still clouded but not as much as before and the refreshing air was welcomed with shouts of joy and claps. Dojo grinned as he flew through the clouds feeling the sense of freedom wash over his face. The two boys on his back laughed together until he heard something similar to a _smack _and then Shin's whiny voice.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked with a pout.

"Because you let me fight that thing all alone! I could expect that from Dojo but not from you." Rai answered heatedly.

Dojo mentally scowled at the remark but shrugged it off before it would grow in an argument. "At least we're out of that place." He said in its place.

The two agreed with him and the conversation turned back to how would they find the portal. "You mean that portal?"

Shin and Rai both looked down and with a bit of difficulty finally spotted the round floating balloon they have fought when they first arrived. Dojo smiled proudly and took a dive for the ground. The valley was small but narrow and with Dojo's slim form it came easy to sneak between the rocks.

"Dojo, what are you doing?"

"If we defeat that then we can travel to our next destination, right?" Dojo asked instead of answering.

Shin nodded hesitantly. The dragon brought a clawed hand forward and suddenly tossed it at the portal burring it in the ground with a tremendous noise. "There!" As the smoke started to clear, Rai and Shin looked stunned at the green dragon who was tending his hand.

"Dude, you've gotta do that more often." Laughed Raimundo.

Dojo frowned. "I'm afraid that's impossible. Those hands are strict property of Master Fung; it's not in my power to let other use them."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I miss my puppy-eyes!" He said with teary eyes. Rai sighed while Shin looked at them as if they were crazy which wasn't far from true.

The little group moment was cut short as a light came from the hole where the portal was shoved. It exploded outwards engulfing the trio and then died down revealing the empty path of the mountain.


End file.
